


Happy Birthday Foxy

by Queenquinn101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, High Heels, Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Top Yang Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenquinn101/pseuds/Queenquinn101
Summary: It's I.N's birthday and Hyunjin wants it to be special!!!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone This is Only My Second Work But I Wanted To Write Something For I.N's Birthday Even Though This Is Late. Also I'm Trying Writing Abit Different And It's Going To Be My First Time Writing Sumt So Please Feel Free To Tell Me How To Improve.

It was Jeongin's birthday and despite the fact they had all just given there all and put on and amazing show Hyunjin wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. As they finished up there vlive and headed to the vans to go back to the hotel only one thing was on Hyunjin's mind and that was how he was going to get everything ready for his Innie when he got back to the hotel. When they arrive at the hotel Hyunjin was the first one to jump from the car and rush inside the hotel not even bothering to hold the elevator for the others just rushing to his room to get cleaned up. Once Hyunjin was inside the shower there was a knock "Hey Jinnie are you ok you rushed off" "I'm fine Innie I'll be out in a bit" "ok love take your time" with that Hyunjin got to work getting dolled up for his Innie. Hyunjin wore everything from a set of black lace panties and matching bralette too a pair of black garters and a set of black red bottom heels and to top it all off he put on some sweet strawberry pink lipgloss. Hyunjin looked in the mirror one last time before going out to see his love. As the door opened I.N looked up from where he had been laying on the bed and as he did his breath was taking away now don't get him wrong Hyunjin always looked ethereal but tonight was something that I.N had never seen before. "Happy Birthday Foxy do you like it" Hyunjin looked at his feet as he said this scared I.N would not like it and reject him. "Oh Jinnie look at me love" I.N says as Hyunjin looks at him "I love it and I love you" I.N says as he kisses Hyunjin.

There little make out session was starting to get heated when I.N pushed Hyunjin down on the bed "you look so beautiful Hyunjin" "all for you babe I'm all yours please take me" I.N stop's kissing "hey Hyunjin are you serious right now" "yes foxy there's know one I want more than you please erase my past" "you know I wish I could have been your first" "I wish that too my fox" Hyunjin says about to cry "hey hey don't cry doll I know I can't be your first but I can be your last and I'm so so glad your my first" "really Innie" "yes there's know one else I'd rather be with then you my doll" after hearing that Hyunjin's legs fail open so I.N could get between them  
and I.N starts to kiss down Hyunjin's body leaving love bites everywhere only caring about showing Hyunjin just how loved he is. "It's suppose to be your birthday your gift but yet your doing all the work" Hyunjin said between moans "this is what I want for my birthday too love you Jinnie please let me" "ok" and with that I.N pulled down Jinnie's panties. I.N had to admire how pretty and pink his Hyunjin was all smooth and wet dripping from his tip. I.N then moved on to look at Hyunjin's also hairless little pink hole "are you sure I'll fit in you Jinnie" "yes baby you just need to stretch me first so your big cock will fit" I.N could not help but blush he will never understand why Hyunjin likes to talk about how big I.N is. Hyunjin hands I.N the lube and I.N opens it up and covers his fingers in it before putting one in Hyunjin who wines that he can take more than that. Once Hyunjin says he is ready I.N lubes up his cock and starts to push in. Once he is fully in he kisses Hyunjin "dose it hurt" "not with you your taking care of me" "of course I am I love you" I.N Says as he starts to move in and out of Hyunjin "say it again please" "I love you" "ah more Innie faster harder" Hyunjin moans. So I.N speeds up knowing they won't last long not with it being his first and all the adrenaline they have in them still from the show and he could already tell Hyunjin was close with how he clinched and cried out grabbing on to I.N just wanting to be held. "Innie I can't hold it in much longer please Innie please" Hyunjin said with tears streaming down his face "then don't hold back doll let go" I.N whispered in his ear and that's all it took to have Hyunjin coming everywhere all over both of them clenching around I.N till he came too. The two lay panting on the bed trying to catch there breath "that was amazing Hyunjin" Hyunjin smiles sleepily at I.N and says one last time before sleep takes him away "Happy Birthday Foxy".

**Author's Note:**

> So that was probably really bad but if by some miracle you didn't hate it and you would like me to write more or even make a fic to explain what past Hyunjin wants to erase comment below. Also so sorry for the lack of foreplay but like I said my first time making something like this.


End file.
